This invention relates generally to magnetic recording media such as magnetic thin film recording disks, and more particularly the invention relates to a method of varying coercivity of a recording medium using a multiple magnetic layer construction.
The magnetic disk drive as used for data storage in computer systems comprises one or more disks having thin film magnetic layers on opposing surfaces for the recording of magnetic data as bits along concentric tracks. Typically, as shown in FIG. 1 the disk comprises a substrate 4 of nickel phosphorus (NiP) or ceramic glass on which a plurality of layers are formed by sputtering in a low pressure inert gas atmosphere. The layers include an optional magnetic seedlayer 6, a nonmagnetic underlayer 8 of either pure chromium (Cr) or a chrome alloy (CrX), covered by a magnetic layer 10 of a cobalt (Co)xe2x80x94based alloy. A protective layer 12 made of sputtered carbon (C) is typically used on top of the magnetic layer and an organic lubricant 14 may be used on top of the protective layer.
Data is recorded in the tracks on the disk surface by either vertical or longitudinal magnetization of the magnetic layer. Coercivity (Hr) is a measure of the magnetic field needed to switch polarization in the magnetic layer for the recording of magnetic data. A high magnetic coercivity is important to improve the recording parametric properties of the media and also to improve robustness against thermal decay of recorded information. The magnetic coercivity is controlled by a number of factors such as underlayer design, deposition conditions, and magnetic alloy selection. However, for a single film stack design, the three main parameters which can be used to enhance or reduce the coercivity are substrate temperature during sputtering (FIG. 2A), underlayer thickness (FIG. 2B), and substrate biasing when depositing the magnetic film (FIG. 2C).
Each of these parameters has limitations. As shown in FIG. 2A, while heater power and substrate temperature can increase coercivity, the remanence (Mrt) or magnetic flux density remaining after removal of applied magnetostrictive force decrease with temperature. Additionally, excessive heat can crystallize the substrate. Thus, equipment and substrate constraints limit the use of high sputtering temperatures.
In FIG. 2B it will be noted that increasing the thickness of the underlayer asymptotically increases coercivity, while increasing underlayer thickness to raise coercivity also increases media noise. FIG. 2C shows that the use of substrate biasing for coercivity control has a minimal effect.
The present invention is directed to a method of adjusting coercivity which overcomes the limitations in the prior art techniques.
In accordance with the invention, a method of varying coercivity in the manufacture of a magnetic recording medium comprises the steps of providing a substrate for supporting a magnetic layer, sputtering on the substrate an underlayer having a lattice structure for matching with a magnetic layer lattice structure, sputtering a first magnetic layer on the underlying layer, the first magnetic layer having a first alloy composition, and sputtering at least a second magnetic layer on the first magnetic layer, the second magnetic layer having a second alloy composition different from the first alloy composition in percentage composition or element composition. By varying the relative thickness of the first magnetic layer to the thickness of the two magnetic layers, the coercivity of the multiple magnetic layers can be varied to a desired or optimum value.
In preferred embodiments, the overall thickness of the multiple magnetic layers is the same as the single magnetic layer in the prior art, and the magnetic layers comprise a mixture of cobalt (Co) with one or more other elements.
The invention and objects and features thereof will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description and appended claims when taken with the drawings.